Downton Manor
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is less than happy when his nephew, Harry Potter, announces his engagement to Ginny Weasley, 'blood-traitor'. However, as the wedding plans go ahed, Hermione Granger, a maid at Downton and a muggle-born, catches Draco Malfoy's eye. And that's only the beginning. Will anyone's life be the same after the first Wizarding War hits?
1. Chapter 1

"A letter for you, Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick said, handing the envelope to Lucius and disappearing. Lucius opened the letter and read it.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"It's the Potters', they want to come for a visit."

"That's wonderful, you will tell them they come, won't you?"

"I suppose I should." Lucius sighed.

"Lucius, you really need to let it go. Lily and James have been married for 25 years…And who knows, maybe something good will come out of them staying here."

"Narcissa," Lucius said seriously. "I know what you're thinking, but I will not have one of my daughters' married to Harry Potter."

"Fine, but I don't see a better choice and I want both the girls married to someone suitable. I want to know they're both well off before I'm gone."

"Narcissa, there are plenty of men more suited for our daughters than Potter."

"I don't see what you have against him. He comes from a very good family."

Lucius snorted. "His father does, but I can't say the same about the mother."

"Lucius, whatever it is you have against Lily you're going to be perfectly civil while they're here."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"What are we talking about?" Stella asked, coming into the Dinning Room and sitting next to her mother.

"The Potters' are coming for a visit." Narcissa informed her daughter.

"Wonderful. Harry wrote me and said he might be coming."

"Harry wrote you?" Lucius said warily.

"Yes, we've been corresponding for a while." Narcissa shot her husband a triumphant smile. "He wants to come because he wants you to meet his fiancée." It was Lucius's turn to smile.

"Fiancée you say?" He said.

"Yes. Her name's Ginny."

"Does she come from a good family?" Lucius continued his questioning.

"It's a large family from what I gather…does it really matter if her family has money or not?"

"Of course it matters." Lucius said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What does her family do?" Narcissa pressed.

* * *

"Ron," Neville said. "There's a letter for you."

"Thanks." Ron took the letter from Neville and quickly read it.

"Whose it from?" Hermione asked.

"My sister, she says she's coming for a visit with her fiancée." Ron said, reading directly from the letter.

"Whose her fiancée?" Luna questioned, sliding into the seat next to Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, dropping the letter. "Her fiancées Harry Potter!" The servants' hall went quiet.

"Harry Potter?" Cormac said in disbelief. "_Your _sister's marrying Harry Potter?"

"Shut it, Cormac." Ron shot back.

"Wonder how she managed that." Morgana added.

"What's that suppose to mean, Pendragon?" Ron said, turning on her.

"I only meant-"

"That's enough, all of you." Mrs. Pomfrey interrupted. "Ron, congratulations on your sister's engagement. I hope they'll be very happy, now everyone get back to work."

* * *

"A SERVANT!?" Lucius screamed. "A COUSIN OF MINE IS MARRYING A SERVANT!?"

"I told you wouldn't like it." Stella said.

"Lucius calm down." Narcissa said. "Now, Stella's only said that the girls brother is a servant. The girl herself may very well be something else."

"What's with all the shouting?" Draco asked, entering the room with Andromeda behind him.

"The Potters' are coming for a visit and Harry is bringing his fiancée." Narcissa explained.

"Why would that cause father to scream?" Andromeda asked.

"He's just found out that the girl's brother's a servant." Narcissa continued.

"Really?" Draco said, astonished. "What the girls name?"

"Ginny Weasley." Stella said.

"Weasley? Like the footman downstairs?" Andromeda questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Lucius said through clenched teeth. "Please excuse me." He said getting up from the table and leaving the room.

"When will they be here?" Draco asked, sitting across from his mother. "Well, I'll send a reply right after breakfast, so probably not till tomorrow. Depending on how long it takes Archimedes to deliver it."

* * *

_At the Potter Home_

"Mum," Harry said, entering the sitting room. "You've got a letter from Aunt Narcissa."

"Thank you, dear." Lily opened the letter and skimmed it. "Wonderful! She says they'd be delighted to have us and Ginny would be more than welcome."

"Excellent! I'll go tell her." He smiled, heading towards the fireplace.

"Oh, Harry," His mother stopped him. "Make sure you warn her about them, particularly Lucius."

"Of course."

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and ducked into the fireplace.

"The Burrow." He said clearly. The emerald flames engulfed him and a moment later he found himself in the Weasley's fireplace

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "What are you doing her? It's a bit late."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I need to talk to Ginny quickly."

"Alright," He sighed. "Come in and have a seat, she'll be down in a minute." Harry dusted himself off as Arthur headed upstairs to get his daughter.

A few moments later, Ginny came down and sat next to Harry.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" She asked.

"My mother received a reply from my aunt, we're going and you can come." He told her excitedly.

"That's wonderful! But are you sure it's ok with them? Your aunt and uncle, I mean, I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense. They'll love you."

"Really?"

Harry sighed, little got past Ginny. "There are a few things I should tell you about them."

* * *

Glinda followed Hermione and Morgana down the steps to the servant's quarters. When they reached to bottom they found a man standing there.

"Can I help you?" Morgana asked. The man turned. He had pale skin and black hair with black eyes and robes to match. "I'm new valet. I knocked, but no one answered."

"So you just let yourself in?" Morgana said with narrow eyes she was clearly suspicious.

"I'm Glinda Upland." The head housemaid said, stepping forward and offering her hand.

"Severus Snape." He replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Ah, there you are." Flitwick said entering the hall. "Come on, I'll get Cormac to show your room."

The three women stepped aside for him to pass.

"I don't see him lasting long." Morgana said when he was out of sight.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"No reason." Morgana said, and with that she left them.

* * *

Later that night in the servant's hall they had all sat down to dinner when Lucius Malfoy appeared, they all quickly got to their feet.

"Please, don't I 'll only be a moment. Severus, old friend," He said, making his way to his new valet. "How are you? It's been far to long."

"I'm very good, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for giving me this job."

"Not a problem…well, I'll let you get back to your dinner." Lucius gave his friend one last smile before departing. They all stared at Severus in shock. "You never asked." He said simply, sitting back down.

* * *

**I have recently starting watching Downton Abbey. It's a great show and if you haven't seen it you should. Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to do a Harry Potter version of Downton Abbey and I came up with this. I had fun coming up with who everyone should be. And, as you probably noticed, I did add a few non Harry Potter characters in there. I almost made Hermione Anna, but I decided I wanted her with someone else and then Lily was almost Anna, but then we couldn't have Harry and I can't see anyone else with Severus so Glinda became Anna. And of course Morgana Pendragon is from Merlin. I almost made Umbridge O'Brien, but Umbridge never feels sorry for what she's does, O'Brien does sometimes. I know Morgana doesn't towards the end of the series, but this Morgan that still has good in her. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review!**

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Belladonna Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick announced. As the butler left the room, Lucius' mother entered it.

"Mother," Lucius rose to his feet. "This is quite a surprise."

"Yes, well, I didn't come for you. I came to see if it was true."

"If what was true?

"Harry Potter and the Weasley girl. I just don't believe Lucius! A cousin of ours to marry that-"

"Yes, well, I'm afraid they haven't arrived yet."

"Well then, I will stay until they do. I must see the monstrosity that is Harry's fiancée."

"Oh please, mother. Don't be so horrid." A new voice said. Lucius and Belladonna turned towards the doorway. "You haven't even met the girl yet." Lucius' younger sister, Adelia Malfoy, entered the room. She was a few inches shorter than her brother and her once fiery red hair had turn light blonde, like the rest of the family. Although she was Lucius' junior by nine years she looked as though she was at least a year older. After an incident that had taken place nearly 20 years ago, Lucius and Adelia had become very close. Since said incident, Adelia rarely smiled.

"I don't want to hear it, Adelia. That girl is a blood-traitor."

"So? That doesn't mean that she isn't a perfectly charming girl."

Belladonna snorted, but before she could make another snide remark Flitwick entered the room again.

"The Potters and Miss Weasley are here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, wonderful. Thank you, Flitwick. Please go tell Narcissa."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick bowed his head slightly, then left.

"Well, let's go meet the girl." Belladonna said, rising to her feet.

* * *

"I wanted that job." Cormac seethed.

"Then you should have spoken up." Morgana remarked. "Next time say something."

"Who says there will be a next time?" Cormac shot back. "You saw Snape and Mr. Malfoy. They're old friends aren't they? He'd never sack him."

"Not without a reason." Morgana said.

"What are you suggesting, Miss Pendragon?"

Morgana smirked. "I'm merely saying that Mr. Malfoy would never fire Snape without a reason… so give him a reason."

* * *

"How do you know Mr. Malfoy?" Glinda asked Snape. "If you don't mind me asking." The two were alone in the Servant's Hall. Glinda waved her hands and Andromeda's dress began to fix itself. Likewise, Severus raised his wand, flicked it, and a button that had fallen off of one Lucius's shirts began to sew itself back on.

"Not at all." Severus replied. "We were friends at school. He was four years ahead of me, but I don't think I would've survived my first year without him."

"That's nice…and where did you work before here?"

Severus stiffened. "I'd prefer not to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

* * *

"Lucius, it's so nice of you to have us on such short notice." Lily said, hugging her cousin. Lucius stiffly returned the hug.

"It's no trouble at all." Narcissa said with a smile. "We were very anxious to meet Harry's fiancée." Her eyes landing on Ginny, who offered a smile.

"Madam Pomfrey will show you all to your rooms."

* * *

Ginny sank down into the chair in the room she was given. It was twice as large as her room back home. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Ginny said weakly.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. I'm Glinda Upland. I'll be your lady-in-waiting while you're here."

"That's very kind, Glinda. But I really don't need a maid."

"Oh, well, if you need anything just ring the bell." Glinda headed for the door.

"Wait!" Ginny called. Glinda turned back to face her. "I'm sorry, it's just. I'm not used to all this. Could you help me?"

Glinda's heart went out to the girl. As soon as she went downstairs, Belladonna and Lucius would rip her apart.

"Of course."

Glinda went through Ginny's suitcase and she found a dress that would do perfectly.

"Wear this, milady." She said, handing Ginny the dress. Without a word, Ginny stepped behind the screen and pulled the dress on. When she'd finished, Glinda curled her hair.

"Thank you so much." Ginny smiled widely.

"It's my pleasure, milady."

* * *

"So where is your fiancée, Harry?" Belladonna asked. She's only caught a glimpse of Ginny as she came in.

"She wasn't feeling very well," Harry tried. He knew what the Malfoys had thought of Ginny and he didn't want Belladonna thinking Ginny was scared, even though he knew perfectly well that she was.

"Really?" Narcissa said. "Morgana told me Glinda went up to help her get dressed."

_'Thank you, Narcissa.'_ Harry said sarcastically in his head, but he bit his tongue.

"Poor girl must be nervous." Lucius added.

Just then the door opened and Ginny entered. Harry beamed when he saw her. She was wearing a dark green dress that fell a little past her knees. The cut was low, but not indecent. And her hair was curled slightly. And to top it all off, she was wearing the necklace and matching earrings Harry had bought her.

"You look fantastic," Harry smiled.

"Thank you." She returned his smile.

"Well," Lucius interrupted. "Shall we go in?"

The small party entered the dinning room and took their seats. Reality came crashing down on Ginny when she saw the footman offered her food. It was her brother. She almost said something to him, but she remembered what Harry had told her.

_"I know you're eager to see your brother and you can, just not when the Malfoys are around."_

_This upset Ginny, but she understood._

"Thank you." She said politely. Taken aback by the coldness from his sister, Ron was frozen for a moment.

"Ron are you all right?" Stella asked.

"Yes, sorry milady."

* * *

**Anyone else see the Downton Abbey Christmas Special? My heart just broke at the ending ),3. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now go review! **

**~Kate**


End file.
